The universal rise of bacteria, fungi and other biological contaminants resistant to antimicrobial agents presents humanity with a grievous threat to its very existence. Since the advent of sulfa drugs (sulfanilamide, first used in 1936) and penicillin (1942, Pfizer Pharmaceuticals), exploitation of significant quantities of antimicrobial agents of all kinds across the planet has created a potent environment for the materialization and spread of resistant contaminants and pathogens. Certain resistant contaminants take on an extraordinary epidemiological significance, because of their predominance in hospitals and the general environment. Widespread use of antibiotics not only prompts generation of resistant bacteria; such as, for example, methicillin-resistant staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) and vancomycin-resistant enterococci (VRE); but also creates favorable conditions for infection with the fungal organisms (mycosis), such as, Candida. 
While potent antifungal agents exist that are microbicidal (e.g., amphotericin B (AmB)), the attributable mortality of candidemia still remains about 38%. In some instances, to treat drug-resistant fungi, high doses of AmB must be administered which frequently result in nephrotoxicity and other adverse effects. Moreover, overuse of antimicrobial agents or antibiotics can cause bioaccumulation in living organisms which may also be cytotoxic to mammalian cells. Given the increasing world's population and the prevalence of drug resistant bacteria and fungi, the rise in incidence of bacterial or fungal infections is anticipated to continue unabated for the foreseeable future.
Currently, available therapies for bacterial and fungal infections include administration of antibacterial and antifungal therapeutics or, in some instances, application of surgical debridement of the infected area. Because antibacterial and antifungal therapies alone are rarely curative, especially in view of newly emergent drug resistant pathogens and the extreme morbidity of highly disfiguring surgical therapies, it has been imperative to develop new strategies to treat or prevent microbial infections.
Therefore, there exist a need for methods and systems that can reduce the risk of bacterial or fungal infections, in/at a given target site, without intolerable risks and/or intolerable adverse effects to biological moieties (e.g., a mammalian tissue, cell or certain biochemical preparations such as a protein preparation) other than the targeted bacteria and fungi (biological contaminants).